Dragon master
by Coron
Summary: It's pretty much like Eragon, but with my own spin.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Dragon Master**_

Chapter1:Leaving

It was a cold night, it was raining and in Alek's grandfather's house it was cold. Alek's parents were neglectful. They worked all day and ignored him in their work. Today was Alek's eighteenth birthday and soon he would leave Grangi forever.

Alek was about the best shooter in all of Grangi and Marae, and his bow and arrows were to match. Tonight he would leave for Marae.

Alek knew the forest between Grangi and Marae like the tip of his arrow. He knew of several shelters in the forest. Alek was planning to use the tunnel. The tunnel lead to Argal, but Alek was only planning to go part of the way in.

So Alek set off. He grabbed hi bow and arrows and left. Alek had to sneak past his grandfather because in his old age he was already having dreams of dieing, he was always in light sleep.

When Alek got out of his old house he staggered back. There was a man in a black hood with a sword in his hand. Alek strung his bow but before he could land a shot the man dropped his hood.

It was Alek's grandfather.

"I knew you would leave." He said calmly.Alek lowered his bow. _How did he know?_ Alek thought.

"But there is something I must give you." His grandfather lit a lamp and shown it over the sword.

"I found it, when I was younger. I was in the tunnel that led to Argal when I found it."

_What a coincidence. I'm going to Argal tunnel also._ Alek thought to himself silently.

"Look at the sword, Alek." His grandfather said.

Alek looked at it. The handle was black as tar and the hilt had a crimson ruby imbedded in it. But the strangest thing was down the grove of the sword were strange symbols that looked as if etched in by blood.

"Why do you want me to have this?" Alek asked questionably.

"Because you have a great journey ahead and you need to be ready." His grandfather said almost like he was in a trance.

Alek did not understand so he gracefully took it and went on his way.

Alek was walking through the woods when he noticed he had been here half an hour ago. He couldn't believe it! Alek had gotten lost in the woods he knew back and forth! He wandered some more when he stumbled upon a cave. It had similar markings his sword had, another coincidence.

He'd finally found shelter. Alek stumbled inside but he found himself unable to walk farther even though there was nothing but open cave before him.

2

Suddenly, Alek was pushed out by what seemed to be the size of a small apartment. Out of nowhere a voice deep and full of wisdom filled the cold, moist morning air, Whoa there, don't just invite your self in.

Alek fumbled backwards. What stood before him was a 10 foot tall dragon. The dragon was red and bore a scare down his long leg.

Alek quickly drew his sword, though against a dragon he didn't stand a chance.

"Lower your sword young master they'll be time for sparring later," said the booming voice.

"What do you mean?" Alek asked confused.

"We have been waiting for you." The dragon said obviously knowing something Alek didn't.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Alek said still confused. Suddenly he heard loud thuds.

"These are my people."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2: The Story of Garren

"Who are you?" Alek asked ounce his mind settled.

"Who am I? You're the important one. I should be asking you that, but I already know that, Alek." The dragon boomed.

"How do you know me?" Alek asked mind swirling.

"Don't you know," The dragon said, "Don't you know you have the most important destiny?"

"No. I was never told anything about any of this." Alek said lowering his sword.

"Allright," The dragon sighed, "It may take a while so let's get out of this blasted rain."

"I guess I should start from the begging," He said as if remembering something, "It was 1000 years ago when the land was knew and the magic flowed freely through the air. The world was as it should be until, and we knew this was bound to happen, evil rose. The human named Grammal figured how to use magic. He wished to be a king and he would have been if it were not for the dragons. Now dragons can not use magic, though we do hold a great deal of it. We needed a human on our side to destroy Grammal. We found Arron. He learned fast very fast. He defeated Grammal easily, like killing a fly. We knew we would need a human to help us for the next eternity. Arron died and we searched for a new human to rule the magic. Garren was chosen. We all felt he had the great magic in him. Garren was chosen at the age of 18, the youngest ever. He learned even faster than Arron. But alas being so good in the art he fiiled himself with pride. Garren wanted to be a king as Grammel did. Garren knew every skill, shooting, sword play, and magic. He was truly are greatest. Garren, trusting the oldest dragons, told us his plan. We knew Garren could not be saved from straying from the path of the light. We had to stop him. We took one final stand against Garren. But Garren was to powerful. He killed many of us. Only a few of us had time to escape. Garren left without a scratch. We had one last hope. If we could get to the land of magic before Garren we could have a chance. But Garren had the young dragons. In our old age, they could go much faster. We were doomed. We fled to the far side of the forest and waited for a new human to control the magic. We knew you would come." The dragon said feeling satisfied with his story.

"Well, only one question remains then."

"And what might that be, young master Alek?"

"What is your name?" The old dragon didn't answer quickly. Then he said, "My name is Brawl."

"Well then, Brawl, what do we do now?" Alek asked already knowing the answer.

"Why, _you_ train. But for now, you rest."

Alek awoke with a start. When he opened his eyes there was an elf standing in his room. Alek was quick to draw his sword.

"Who are you!" The elf remained calm.

"I'm on your side." The elf said irritated, "I will be training you swordplay and magic." He said idly. "Follow me." He said calm as ever. Alek followed.

When they reached the sparring grounds Alek was stunned. There were thousands of elves all sparring.

"Let your training commence."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3: Training

"Where did so many elves come from?" Alek asked awkwardly.

"You think there are only humans?" The elf asked surprised.

"No… But I've never seen elves." Alek answered.

"Well now you have." The elf said, "But now we spar." The battle with the elf did not last long. Alek was defeated easily.

"Put more of your soul into it: Your passion your strength."

The battle waged much longer this time, but the elf was victorious.

"Block, duck, parry!" The elf said continuously. By the end of it, they were both worn out.

"You fought well but far from enough to kill a warrior of Garren." Said the elf laughing.

"What about magic?" Alek asked.

"Not yet. Now I have a task for you. Lift this pile of boulders while attacking me."

"What!" Said Alek ready to kill this crazy elf in the next few seconds.

"Yes you heard me. Now!"

Alek could barley stand. The elf tore him to shreds. Alek felt hate in the pit of his stomach and he uttered the words, "Kel Zore!" The ground around Alek flamed bright.

Then the elf said, "It's time to train you in magic." The elf said satisfied. Alek felt weak, but not a hurt kind of weak. He felt drained.

"Alek, you feel weak do you not." Said the elf almost as if reading his mind.

"Yes. Why do I feel so drained?" Said Alek faintly.

"Magic takes energy. Use too much and you can die. But there are ways to stop the energy use. You need to train." Said the elf calmly. Alek didn't know how he could do that. It was all the pain and hate welled up inside him. From his parents, to his training.

"The only way," said the elf more seriously, "is if you learn how to use the magic sparingly, then you can destroy all in your path. The words you said were the words of magic. If you would have said a different word you could've died." He said almost harshly. The Elf started to walk away when Alek said,

"Wait, what is your name?" Alek said regaining his strength.

The Elf merely stood there looking at all the other elves sparring.

"My name, Human, is Tornac." And with that he strode off without a single word more.

"Tornac." Alek whispered to himself as if recalling that name from afar. Where had he heard that name before?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4: A Battle of Wits

It had been a few days since using magic for the first time. Alek was still sore. That power swallowed him. He could barely get out of bed. He had been training constantly. That magic nearly killed him, and Alek didn't want to die in a battle to easily.

His swordplay was improving quicker than any had pre-ditched. Although he could not beat Tornac, he put up a good fight. Alek was growing renown quickly around the Elves. Alek could beat some of their elves but only the weaker ones. Alek felt that if he used magic he would die, but Tornac continuously told him it would not.

One of the days Alek was with Tornac Tornac said, "It is time for you to use magic. As you know Kel Zore is fire. Krega Olga is ice. Bracrane is wind. And Kalo is earth. Each element can be used differently to attack. You can combind elements to create spells. Letta can bind a person. Now we will have a battle of wits." The words came from the elf as if they were going to battle to the death.

"Kel Zore!" Alek yelled with his sword in hand. His sword flamed. The elf stood there and said,

"Krega Olga." immediately the sword was normal.

"Kelrane!" said Alek. His hands swirled with small fire tornadoes, "Letta!" He screamed. Sudenly the Elf was down. Bound by the invisible chains. Alek moved closer small tornadoes burning.

Suddenly, the Elf burst from the magic. Alek wondered what happened. The Elf sprang up and said,

"Krega Olg1a." Alek froze.

Alek awoke with a start. He was lying in a room with a large fire pit.

"Glad to see you up, Alek." Said Tornac's familiar voice, "You were down for quiet awile."

"I don't get it," Said Alek, "One minute your down, the next you were freezing me."

"Your magic grew weak. It started to run out. If your magic had held longer, it would be me on the ground." Said Tornac smiling.

"How long have I been out?" Said Alek feeling very hungry.

"Only for a day." He said bluntly._ How can he be so happy?_ Thought Alek. _I was out for a day and he just smiles at that! _

_I can hear you._ Said Tornac as if coming from in his mind.

"What!" Said Alek out loud._ Shh! I'm in your mind. Don't talk out loud._ Said Tornac annoyed.

_Oh… How are you in my mind?_ Thought Alek.

_You can enter a person's mind. Get information, listen to there thoughts._ Said Tornac's booming voice in his mind.

_Is there a way to pre-vent it? _Thought Alek not wanting people in his mind all the time.

_Yes, but you have to have mental strength, awareness, and knowledge. _Said Tornac's voice full of wisdom._ But you will have to train more._

_I am ready._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5: A Dragon for the Rider

Alek awoke the next day with Tornac in his room waiting as always.

"I don't get it," Said Alek, "How do you wake up so early?"

"How do you get up so late?" Said Tornac laughing. They laughed for a while when suddenly an Elf ran in.

"Master Alek, Brawl wishes to speak with you." Said the guard panting.

"I'll come right away." Said Alek wondering what he could want. It had been five months since he had last seen Brawl. When he arrived at Brawl chamber he said,

"Hello Alek, how goes your training?"

"Good, but why have you called me?" Said Alek still wondering what he wanted.

"I have summoned you to tell you," he paused, "That it is time for you to receive a dragon. We have many eggs for you to see which will choose you. Come, the eggs are ready." With that they walked into a room filled with many eggs.

"Touch each one to see which one will hatch for you." Said Brawl. Alek walked around. There were blue ones, maroon ones, gold ones, and green ones. But, the one that caught his eye was the silver one. It showed bright and hopefully in the light. Alek knew this was it. He walked up and touched it. When he touched it, he felt an electric flow rush through his body.

_Hello._ Said a cool voice in his head.

_How are you?_ Said Alek

_Fine, and I have chosen you. _Said the sweet voice that filled his mind.

"Alek she has chosen you." But Alek didn't respond. He seemed as if far away. Talking in your mind does make you look act this way. Suddenly the egg hatched. The dragon was small but amazing in glory. Her eyes were a light blue and her silver scales were all shinning in glory.

"Alek not all dragons can talk," He said, "But I was lucky enough to."

"So that means she can't talk?" Alek said.

"Most likely, but you can talk mentally," Said Brawl, "Would you like to name her." Alek thought of what Tornac taught him about the magic language. Then it clicked. _Yawe_. It meant peace, and that was what he was fighting for, peace.

"I will name her_ Yawë_." Said Alek.

"Peace, Hmph, good, very original." Said Brawl.

_You know what, I'll name you Yawë. _Thought Alek. _I'm not deaf._ Said that sweet voice._ What!_ Thought Alek._ You thought I couldn't understand what you were saying?_ Said _Yawë. No… I just… Ugh. _Alek stumbled._ Hahaha._

_Oh brother. _Thought Alek. _I can hear you. Hahaha. _Said _Yawë._ _Ugh._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6:Dragon Training.

_Yawë will have to receive training to learn how to fly, dodge arrows, and breath fire. Are you willing to do that Yawe?_ Said Brawl. _Yes, I am ready, but I'm three feet tall. How can I train?_ Said Yawe's sweet voice._ We need to train you know so you can be ready for the future._ Said Brawl's booming voice._ Let's get started._

Brawl trained Yawë while Tornac trained Alek. They both made sufficient progress. By the end it had been three months. Yawë was bigger. Almost big enough to ride. Brawl had taught her how to fly, dodge, and do back flips.

_Alek._ Said Yawë one night. _Yeah, what do you need?_ Said Alek sleepily. _What is our goal? I mean we fight and train, but for what? _She said. _Well, we fight Garren because he killed many and people can't live with an evil king crawling up their backs._ Said Alek still tired. _I guess that is a good reason, but how do we kill him? We are no were near strong enough._ Said Yawë._ In due…time. Yawn…but let's get some sleep before we fight Garren._ Said Alek jokingly. _All right, but Garren won't wait forever sleepyhead._ Said Yawe

teasingly. _I am not… tired._ Said Alek barely awake. And with that Alek fell asleep and Yawë shut him out of his mind.

The next day, Yawë's training continued. Brawl was impressed. He had never seen a dragon learn so quickly. _How is it possible?_ Thought Brawl over and over again.

"Alek," Said Brawl, "How would you like to take a ride."

"What do you mean 'take a ride'?" Said Alek.

"On Yawë, of course." Said Brawl matter of fatally

"Oh... Ok, I'll ask her." _Yawë?_ Thought Alek trying to contact her. _Yes what is it little one._ Said Yawe. _Hey, I'm not that small. Any way, do you want to go for a ride?_ Thought Alek already knowing the answer. _Really? Yes! Let's go right away._ Thought Yawë. Within a matter of minutes Yawë was saddled up and ready to go.

"Looks like she wants to fly." Said Brawl laughing.

"I guess so." Said Alek laughing also. "See you in a while." Said Alek before jumping on.

The ride was amazing._ Hold on._ Said Yawë as she went for a dive. They went faster that you can imagine. Then Yawë pulled up with the strength of one-thousand men._ This is great. Hey how about I jump of and you catch me?_ Thought Alek having the time of his life. _That's totally insane…_But before she could say any more Alek jumped off, screaming for joy.

"Woo hoo!" Yelled Alek._ You crazy man. _She thought as she dove for him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7: An Unpleasant Visit, Death, and Betrayal.

As Alek fell he sensed great power coming towards him at speeds not known. Yawë was just about to swoop him up when, out of no where, a black dragon swooped in with a man on his back.

"Looks like I've got a rider here don't I, Striker," Said the voice menacingly, "Looks like old Brawl wasn't smart enough to tell you to stay at his crazy fortress in that cave of his. Well, it's to late now and-…" Just then, Brawl shot out of the sky, hitting Striker and the rider aside. With all the commotion, Alek was able to wiggle out of his grasp. There he was, falling again. Yawë dove, she dove much faster this time because they were closer to the ground and she didn't need Alek dead yet.

_Yawë, I have a plan. Get me then fly up there and attack._ Thought Alek not wanting Brawl to die._ Ok, I guess when I said Garren wouldn't wait forever I was right._ Thought Yawë as they ascended.

_Go back Alek, this is Garren your no match for him._ Thought Brawl weakly._ I won't leave and let you die._ Thought Alek almost in tears._ Your…the last… hope. Don't throw it away…_ Thought Brawl._ No!_ Just then, A loud roar was emitted from Brawl. He had one moment._ Remember these words._ He whispered a few words in the magic language, then told what they meant._ Now leave. Tell the others of this._ Just as he said that He gave up, stopping Garren long enough for Alek to get away.

When Alek returned he was in tears. His master, he just left there letting him die. How could he do this? _No._ Thought Alek constantly._ He told you to leave. He needed you to go._

"Alek, what's wrong. I sense something dark has occurred while you were gone." Said Tornac standing up rushing to Alek.

"He… He's gone…" Said Alek breaking down.

"Who? Who?" Said Tornac trying to get Alek to calm down.

"Br…awl. Braw! And I just left him there to die by Garren! He died saving me! Me!" Said Alek sobbing.

"Wha- How, where? You just left him! How could you! He was your friend! He was my mentor! How… You. I'll kill you." Tornac said rushing at him sword in hand.

"I'm sorry. Letta Kel Zore!" Alek said with deep regret. Tornac went in flames and dropped to the ground.

"Krega Olga!" Said Alek. Suddenly the flames went out. Ice froze over him. _Now who will be in a coma for a day?_ Thought Alek angrily.

When Tornac awoke he couldn't move._ Letta._ Thought Tornac.

"Are you willing to cooperate?" Said Alek Sword to Tornac's chest.

"I'm…sorry. I don't know what came over me." Said Tornac stunned at how long Alek's magic was lasting.

"And what the heck do you mean 'my mentor'? I want some answers!" Said Alek angrily. Tornac felt the sword being pushed harder.

"Ok, I'll tell you. Let's start from the beginning though."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter8: A Past Unspoken

"It was fife-teen years ago. I was just turning one-hundred twenty five. I was quite young for an elf. I was walking when I heard a roar. I ran to it. They were men of the King and they had attacked a red dragon. A large scar went down his leg." Alek knew he was talking of Brawl. "I killed the men and asked if the dragon was alright. He said 'you have much raw power, but, it's yet to be harnessed. Would you like to train with me? As soon as I am healed of course.' So I healed him, and went home with him. But what he called 'home' was huge. It was a fortress. Then he asked me if I would like to train with him. Of course I said yes. He trained me. The training was difficult but I was improving. Then he posed me with an impossible task. To lift the dragon and carry him from Argal, to this fortress. I used magic. I floated all the way there. 'The first elf to use magic.' He had said… Sigh. Those were the days. It's hard to imagine him gone. He was all ways there for me…

"And I still will be, to my dieing breath." Said the weak, yet firmiliar voice of Brawl ring through the halls.

"Brawl…" Said Tornac on the verge of crying, "Your alive!"

"Tornac, you must teach Alek. You must not let me down." Said Brawl wavering.

"I won't, master." Said Tornac with as much grace as possible under the circumstances.

"Good, but remember this, your destiny is intertwined with Alek's so watch him carefully. I must leave now. It's time to move on." And with that, Brawl disappeared without another word.

"What did he mean 'intertwined'?" Said Alek.

"I don not know, but it must be important." Said Tornac as if knowing something Alek didn't. _Ok, keep your secrets. I will find out soon though._ Thought Alek._ Do not worry, little one. Tornac's loyalty lies with you._ Yawë's voice said._ Stop entering my mind without asking!_ Said Alek for only the twelve time._ Sorry, jeez. You're such a party pooper._ Said Yawë._ Ugh, dragons._ Thought Alek. Just then they remembered Brawl and his sacrifice. Then, a cloud of sadness swept over them._ I miss Brawl._ Thought Yawë._ As do all of us, Yawë. As do all of us, but Brawl would want us happy, not sad. Yet, we should still take a moment for him. _Said Alek comfortingly. Then he remembered Tornac.

"Tornac, I know how great of a loss this is for you. I grew up with no parents." Said Alek sadly.

"You are an orphan?" Said Tornac surprised.

"Well, I might as well have been. My parents were neglectful. They never were home and dumped me on my grandfather. My grandfather was great, but, not enough." Said Alek remembering how every birthday he wished he could have parents.

"This is a day of great sorrow my friends. We must tell the others of this attack from Garren. We must not let Brawl's sacrifice be in vain!" Said Tornac looking as if he would attack right this moment. "I'll make them pay!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter9: A Battle like No Other

It was a quiet morning. No one was awake yet. And yet, if they were, it would still be this eerily quiet. Alek was the first one awake. Even Tornac was not awake. Alek decided he would go out to hunt with Yawe. _Yawe, do you want to go hunting._ Thought Alek trying to wake her._ Yawn…Oh, ok._ Said Yawe half asleep._ Alright I'll be there in a moment._ Thought Alek. Ever since Brawl died he had all ways wanted to go away and think. It wasn't the same without him. He had to get his mind off of him. Hunting and training helped.

When he reached Yawe, she was up and ready. _Let's go._ She said blankly.

_You know if you bottle up your pain you will only hurt more, little one._ Yawe said on the way there. When they got there they hunted for a while. Then they heard a drum. _Thud…Thud…Thud…_ Yawe and Alek went to look. There, in front of them, was an army of thousands, no hundred thousands. They all bore the same symbol. The mark of Garren. _Yawe, fly! We must reach the others before they reach us!_ Yawe flew so fast they were back in half the time they came. Alek ran through the hall screaming,

"Men of Garren are just over the hill! To arms!" Alek said as he ran. He arrived at Tornac's room panting.

"What is it Alek?" Said Tornac sitting up abruptly.

"Men… of Garren." Said Alek recovering from running.

"Ha… Just what I was hoping for. A little fighting, and even better, men of Garren. Let's show them that when you mess with us, you die!" Said Tornac with a little insanity in his eyes. They ran to the hill only to find the men of Garren upon them. Alek fought them off with ease. His hate against them was fighting for him. Just then, Tornac let out a cry of pain. He was injured. The men had stabbed through his chest plate and had cut deep into him. They were going for another blow. If Alek didn't help now, Tornac would die.

Alek ran to Tornac. He felt the sword go deep into his shoulder. He saw blood drip down his armor.

"Kel Zore!" Alek barked. Flame over whelmed them and they burnt to a crisp. Tornac went to Alek and healed it with magic as best as he could. He could only patch up the skin and stop the bleeding. Only time would heal the inside. Never the less Alek got up again with malice in his eyes. He attacked this time with far greater strength then before. His body was engulfed with flame, yet it did not hurt him. He froze people solid as he went. He swallowed people by the tens with earth. Many were bound to the ground by the invisible binds. Alek seemed unstoppable in his rage. _You will pay for what you did to Brawl!_ Thought Alek. Suddeny, an army came marching twords the men of Garren with dragons at the front of the pack. Yawe led them all.

_The reinforcements have arrived little one. You can stop using all of your strength and take a brake now._ Yawe's voice rang. Alek let the fire around him go. He felt immense power loss. He had nearly destroyed the army. Then he passed out from loss of strength.

When he awoke he was in his room. Tornac was waiting there. But this time with gratitude in his eyes.

"Looks like you had a rough night. Thank you." He said gratefully.

"Your welcome."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter10: A Battle between Friends

It had been a week since the battle on the hill. Garren was sure to send more men. Alek had to find a way to become stronger. Only training would do that, but, they didn't have time to train. _There must be a way._ Thought Alek. _Brawl would know._ Thought Alek as he tried to push that thought out violently. _Tornac has to know a way or we'll be doomed. _Thought Alek as he walked down the corridor to the sparring area.

"Alek," Tornac said when he arrived, "there is something I must tell you."

"What is that?" Asked Alek.

"You don't have time, as you know, to train. I think you may need to leave us and go into the beyond." Said Tornac. "If we wish to defeat Garren we _need_ you to become stronger. We must leave Alek." Said Tornac.

"What? We can't just leave them!" Said Alek.

"If you haven't noticed we have an elf army in this base, not to mention dragons! We don't have time to do this! We all die or we at least try our hardest not to!" Said Tornac. Alek couldn't believe it, what he wanted most, he didn't want anymore.

"There has to be a better way Tornac!" Said Alek.

"Well there's not, so will you die, or will you fight!" Said Tornac almost threateningly.

"I'd rather die!" Said Alek.

"So be it." Tornac whispered under his breath. "I'm going to enjoy this more than last time!" Said Tornac as if saying something. Suddenly Tornac jumped at him. The sword play started. The battle was fast, faster than you can see. Alek was becoming stronger. He tried to look for an opening. Then he saw it. _If I can get him to attack on my left side it just might work._ Thought Alek as he exposed his left side. Tornac saw the opening. He took the bait. Alek side stepped and hit his sword out of his had and said,

"Letta!" Tornac was down. "This is happening to often, you should work on you sword play." Alek said. "Kel Zore!" Said Alek as he let fire swarm on Tornac's face only to extinguish it a few seconds later. On Tornac's face was a scar.

"That will remind you to listen to me." Said Alek. When Alek said that he felt something creep into him, like a cool wind. Something, a memory maybe? As Alek tried to remember it Tornac said something.

"I will kill you." He said. Then he said something in the magic language and disappeared. _This cannot be good._ Alek thought only to be heard by Yawë. _You will need a new trainer._ Said Yawë._ I know, it will not be easy. _Thought Alek._ Don't many do magic? _Yawë said. _No, that is the problem._ Thought Alek uneasily. _Do not worry, little one._ Yawë said._ I just hope we can become friends with Tornac again._ Thought Alek._ I hope so to, I hope so to._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter11: An old Friend

It had been a day since Tornac's deceit, and the whole Elvin colony had been cluttered. _Could this be the end of the Elves?_ They thought. They were doubting Alek ever since Tornac left. They had said things that proposed he was not the one. Alek highly doubted this. The Elves still posed against him even though the other dragons disowned it. Alek had asked everyone in the entire fortress if they could teach him. Every answer was the same. No.

No one could teach him. What would he do, attack Garren now? _Maybe I should have gone with Tornac. Why was he so angry at him for it enough to kill him?_ Alek thought every day. _Something bigger is at hand._ Alek's answer to himself always was.

Alek was sitting on his bed. It was nearly five. Every one else was still asleep. He couldn't imagine having no mentor. Having to sit there every day trying to teach himself. It was pointless but there was no other way. As Alek sat there, he heard something. It was faint, but he could hear it.

Alek opened his door. He looked out just in time to see someone turn the corner. Alek followed him. When he turned the corner the man was starring at him. It was Alek's grandfather. Alek's heart skipped a beat.

"I heard you needed some training." Said his grandfather, Marl. "Wow, you've grown." Said Marl.

"What do you mean?" Said Alek.

"Your not the only magic one in this world that is magic." Marl said with a glint in his eye.

"You're a- how the- you're a magician?" Said Alek franticly.

"You hit it right on." Said Marl, "Your grandpa's a magician." He said.

"Hey, so you can teach me. Right?" Alek said hopefully.

"Of course, Alek." Said Marl.

"Thanks grandpa." Said Alek.

"That's master gramps to you, sonny" He said jokingly._ Hey Alek, looks like you found something in an unexpected place._ Yawë's voice said. _I guess so._ Said Alek.

"Hey, let's get some sleep Alek, we've got a long day ahead of us." Said Marl.

"I moved out, I don't have to listen to you." Said Alek joking.

"I could kick your butt right back to Grangi." Said Marl almost sounding serious.

"Ok-ok. Fun killer." Alek muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!" Said Marl as Alek walked to his room.

_What a great guy._ Yawë said as he entered his room._ I'm lucky to have him._

Alek thought as he sat down on his bed._ I guess you'll have training tomorrow_. Yawë said to him._ I guess so._ Said Alek laughing to him self.

The next day Alek arose and went to the sparring grounds. When he arrived he was startled to see that Marl had his sword at Alek's neck.

"That's what'll happen when you open a door unprepared when your in Garren's fortress." He said bluntly, "Let's start your training." He said as bluntly as before.

"You know you could be a little more positive." Alek said laughing.

"This is serious, Alek. We need to train you." He said sharply. Alek hurried after him. Then Marl attacked him without notice. Alek parried fumbling back.

"Let's start."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter12: A New Past

It had been two months since Marl stared training Alek. It had been rough because Marl was a hard trainer. Never the less, Alek was learning much faster than he had with Tornac. Alek could nearly beat Marl in a magic duel. Yet, Alek still thought Marl was holding back.

Alek had set his mind of Garren and Tornac. It was too painful for him to think about it. Alek had been awake late that night talking to Yawë when he heard something. He stopped talking and went outside.

It was chilly when he came to the bloody hill they had slain so many at, then Yawë arrived at his side. He looked around. Then he saw it. A dragon was flying his way. He jumped on Yawë and they sped towards it. Alek alerted the people telepathically and set towards this rider.

As he sped towards him, he realized it was not a black dragon as striker, but a blue dragon. As he approached he was stopped in mid air. The rider had stopped their movement. The rider just sat there waiting. _What could he be doing?_ Thought Alek. Then he realized it. The rider was going to say something. The masked rider came closer. Close enough to touch, if Alek could move to touch him.

"I would like to know the name and face of the man who overpowered me." Said Alek.

"This is almost just like last time, except you were evil, and I was good." Said the rider. Suddenly he removed his helmet. What face he saw was to great to handle. Tornac. Tornac was sitting right in front of him. _How can it be?_ Thought Alek. Then it came to him. _He joined Garren_. Alek thought.

"Why? Why?" Alek said through the frosty air, "What do you mean? When was I evil?" Said Alek. Suddenly something bubbled in his mind. Things were coming back to him. He had memories of Garren and how he had been apprentice to him. While things were flooding back, Tornac said,

"You tried to kill me that day, you and your filthy dragon. I saved you." Said Tornac menacingly, "You jumped off your filthy dragon and attacked me, your own brother!" Said Tornac. Suddenly memories of brotherhood and being in an Elvin town came back. How Tornac had almost killed him but then sparred him and gave him new memories. How Marl was assigned to watch over Alek, how Tornac made Alek's appearance human-like. Then Alek had pointy ears and all other features of an elf.

"And our father, he betrayed us all and you still joined him." Said Tornac.

Alek was stunned. _Garren? My father?_ Then, Alek remembered. Garren was an Elf, but no one knew it but his two sons. Garren wanted to be the next rider so badly he had concealed his and his children's appearance, but Tornac wanted to embrace being an elf. Garren then banished him. After Garren took more than half the dragons, he gave Alek one. Alek cherished it, but then, the day he was nearly killed, Tornac killed his dragon. Alek remembered it all.

"I'm not that person anymore!" Said Alek angrily.

"You can't deny your past Alek.!" Said Tornac.

"I can as long as I'm alive." Said Alek.

"This will be fun." Said Tornac releasing the spell.

"That is what you said last time, and my power has doubled since then." Said Alek trying to be serious.

"My power has tripled." Said Tornac.

"Let's get this over with.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter13: Combat

Tornac and Alek fought for a while neither gaining the high ground. Alek lunged at Tornac, but with no adieu. Alek parried looking for an opening. Tornac let out a random series of attacks, but not one landing. Then Alek had a crazy idea.

_Yawë, can you do a back-flip barrel-role down-wards?_ Thought Alek._ Yes, why?_ Said Yawë. _If we get under and around them I can get a straight shot at him. Then I'll jump up, catch him off guard, and you catch me. _Said Alek. _That's so crazy, it just might work. _Said Yawë. _Ok, get ready._ Alek said as they spun down and rolled.

Alek saw his opening. He jumped up, and slashed. Tornac spiraled off his dragon. Since his dragon was busy attacking Yawë he did not notice. Yawë spiraled after Alek. Alek used magic and floated over to Tornac. There they fought, neither worried of their fates that lay below them.

Yawë came down very fast. Alek had the upper hand. Yawë swooped him up. He managed to land one last shot before he went back up. The sapphire dragon then realized what happened and swooped down for Tornac. He was about to hit the ground when his dragon slid under him. The dragon slid across the ground and Tornac jumped off to heal him. Alek wanted to attack but he couldn't. He could kill him. Why couldn't he?

Alek stepped forward. He encircled him with fire. _As soon as he's done healing, I'll attack. _Alek thought to himself.

Yawë put him down and circled around the area. Alek thought of the scar he had given to him. He covered the area with dirt with magic then ice. Then he started a windstorm inside, along with a few fires. He burnt everything around it.

Alek knew he would try to teleport out of it so he placed a magical barrier. He couldn't touch the barrier on the inside because it was made of fire. He couldn't use magic; there wasn't much for Tornac to do. The storms would surely throw him into the firewalls. Alek enclosed the dome he had made. Then he collapsed it. A strange thought shivered through him as he did it. Had he become the man he was before? Alek shoved the thought out as he sobbed.

His brother. His own brother. He killed him. Alek tried to scan the area with magic, but nothing was there. Not a living creature.

_He's gone. _He thought as his stomach clenched. _I am sorry for you. He was a good man._ Said Yawë comfortingly._ He was an evil man, I hate him._ Said Alek harshly._ You miss him as we all do. _Said Yawë and with that, they flew back.

On the way back Alek began recapping his life to Yawë. When he was finished, they were nearly back. He couldn't believe that what he was fighting, was his father.

He couldn't think of speaking to Marl. Someone he had thought he knew for so long he didn't know.

When they arrived back Alek scarcely went to his grandfather's room. He looked at the man that was the closest thing he had to a father. That man was nothing but an old man in a room he did not live in. Alek still felt as though he loved him.

Alek went to sleep without a word said.


End file.
